This invention relates generally to novelty decorative devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reversible decorative device that can switch between multiple positions depending on the desire of the user.
Throughout history, people have been adding decorative material to their clothes and possessions to enhance their visual appeal or to signify the owner's wealth or status. With regard to fabrics and cloths, handicraft is often used to incorporate materials onto a backing in a specific arrangement to form a desired “picture” or pattern. Such well-known methods of handicraft include quilting, needlepoint and cross-stitching among others which attach a substance, such as colored yarn, to the fabric background or backing. As an alternative to sewing additional yarn or fabric on the backing, the use of sequins has arisen in recent years. The sequins, made in a wide variety of colors, are attached to the backing where each sequin forms a certain subsection of the overall image or message. For example, common designs might include household pets or photographs of famous landmarks.
However, if a new design or image is desired on a given decorated article, the previous design must be completely removed from the article and a new design attached. In the alternative, an owner could purchase an identical article and decorate it with the new design. These traditional approaches to decorative articles do not allow switching between multiple designs without prohibitive costs and labor. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the traditional systems and provides other related advantages. The reversible sequin pattern sheet of the present invention is a device for conveying a multiplicity of decorative messages. With the inventive pattern sheet, multiple decorative messages can be displayed at will without the need for removing the sequins to alternate an image or without the need for multiple sheets for each individual image.